


Kinky Robron Prompts

by smuttyrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Hair-pulling, Kink, Lapdance, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Painplay, Porn, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyrobron/pseuds/smuttyrobron
Summary: This is a catch-all of my replies to the kinky Robron asks I get on this blog. New prompts will be added sporadically.





	1. Sex toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of prompt responses/ fic fragments that don't have a home anywhere else. Let me know if something is tagged incorrectly and feel free to pop over to the blog to request something!

> I'd love to hear your thoughts about what toys they use together, and how Aaron reacted when Robert wanted to use them together...

Oooh nonnie this is my favourite ask! I could go on for hours about all the toys that I think Rob and Aaron have used. But here are a few of my favourite pet theories. There is a discussion here of nipple play which could be classed as pain play which I know some people are uncomfortable with so I have put this bit under a cut.

So, I think the very first time Rob introduced toys into their play is when he turned up to one of their secret rendezvous wearing a cock ring. I’m sure Aaron would have laughed, and questioned whether Rob’s age was getting to him and making him worried that he wouldn’t be able to stay hard. And Rob responds by grabbing Aarons hand, pulling him right up against his body, shoving Aaron’s hand into his underwear and making him curl his hand around his rock hard dick, whispering hotly in his ear, “feel how hard and how hot I am for you. Are you saying you don’t want this inside you?” And all Aaron can do is shudder because yes, Rob’s cock does feel hotter and harder than it ever has before, and yes he really would like to know how it would feel inside him, rubbing against his walls and burning him from the inside out.

And then the next time they meet up Rob says he has a little gift for Aaron and he hands him a bag containing one of the smaller sized ‘most comfortable butt plug in the world’. Rob smiles at Aaron’s look of confusion and the way he says that it’s not like any butt plug he’s ever seen before (he doesn’t ask why Robert is buying kinky gifts- that he keeps to himself for now). Rob explains that the different shape of it is meant to make the plug more comfortable. Later, when Aaron is laid out on the bed, plug stuffing his ass and his cock stuffing Rob’s throat, he has to admit that Rob might be on to something…  

But by far my favourite theory about robron and toys is that Aaron has incredibly sensitive nipples and that Rob loves to explore this by using nipple clamps on him. I have no idea where this theory developed from, but I’ve thought about Aaron and his sensitive nipples so much that I’m convinced it is canon. I think Rob discovers this delightful little fact about Aaron by accident; one night he’s giving Aaron a slow and luxurious blowjob, holding Aaron’s hips down with one hand so that he can really lavish his attention on Aaron’s delicious cockhead, smoothing his other hand up Aaron’s chest and delighting the thin sheen of sweat that he has caused to erupt all over Aaron’s skin. And then his hand brushes against one of Aaron’s nipples and poor Aaron is crying out, suddenly overwhelmed with sensation.

Rob smirks around Aaron’s dick and brushes against the nipple again, this time harder. Aaron throws his head back and moans Robert’s name. When Rob feels daring and tries pinching the nipple, Aaron cums, taking Rob so much by surprise that he ends up with half of Aaron’s load in his hair.

Another time they are lying together in the afterglow with Rob resting his head on Aaron’s chest. Out of curiosity, he moves his head so that he can drop a gentle kiss onto one of Aaron’s nipple. Aaron shudders, but Rob isn’t sure if that’s just the aftershocks of the amazing orgasms they’ve just given each other, so he takes the whole thing into his mouth and sucks. Aaron immediately grips Rob’s hair, whining about how sensitive he is, and Rob resolves to introduce Aaron to clamps as soon as he can.

I think Rob already owns a few pairs, having enjoyed mucking around with them on his own body. But he does like to treat Aaron and over the course of their relationship he buys Aaron various pairs, all in expensive materials. Obviously, he’s bought Aaron a white gold pair (it’s got to match their wedding rings after all) and there are a whole wealth of steel and chrome ones they’ve tried over the years.

Rob’s favourite ones though are a pair of gold clamps. What’s special about these ones is that they are attached to each other by a thin chain. Rob loves to lay Aaron down on his back, take the chain between his teeth, and make Aaron watch him pull on it gently while he carefully fingers Aaron’s ass. Sometimes he makes Aaron take the chain between his own teeth, letting him choose how much stimulation he gets as Rob turns all his attention over to rimming Aaron until he is a writhing pliant mess. But Rob’s favourite thing to do though is to ask Aaron to wear the clamps as Aaron rides him. For some reason, watching the chain bounce on Aaron’s chest as his husband throws his head back and moans his pleasure into the night does Things™ to him.

How about you nonnie? Have you got any ideas of toys you think robron would enjoy using? xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open ;)


	2. Spanking part one

> I think Robert is into spanking seeing as we saw him slap Chrissie's arse several times when they were together. Do you think Aaron enjoys getting spanked as well? 

Thank you so much nonnie! Oh yes! I absolutely think that Aaron is into spanking (and Robert into spanking him!) Obviously, this answer contains reference to pain play/masochism so I’ve put it under a cut :)

So, I have a LOT of feelings about Aaron absolutely loving lying across his husband’s lap and having Rob use his hands to turn his arse a delightful shade of red. I think Aaron loves the sensation of the sting fading to a burn, and I think he loves the way the sensation changes depending on how much he’s already taken; how the sting changes to ache and then to tingling warmth. 

Aaron obviously has a complicated relationship with pain and that’s why I like the idea of him giving control over to Rob in these situations. I think that just because Aaron has a history of self-harming doesn’t mean that he can’t also seek pleasure in pain. But by having Robert there with him it means that Rob can make sure that Aaron doesn’t take too much. And it also means that Aaron’s pain is about achieving mutual pleasure, rather than as a reaction to something that he feels unable to deal with. There are some really interesting studies on self-harming and masochism if you’re interested. 

With this in mind, I love to think about Aaron giving up control to Rob. I like to imagine Aaron there, trousers around his ankles, lying in Rob’s lap, holding tight onto Rob’s ankle to steady himself against the blows Rob is landing on his plump backside. Rob is careful and cautious- mostly because he wants to make sure that the pain always blurs into pleasure for Aaron, but also because he likes to take the time for himself to admire the redness and heat that he has cause to bloom on Aaron’s bum. 

And Aaron? Well, he is  _loving it_. So much do that his dick is all hard and leaking, the pre-cum beginning to stain Rob’s trousers. And Aaron just knows that they are going to have words about his inability to control himself a little later. But then Rob is running his fingers firmly down the bones of Aaron’s spine and saying “you’ve taken it so well, darling. What would you like as a reward?” And Aaron is loving the feeling of Rob’s hand on his ass and the fire that is licking at his skin so much that he just gasps out, “more! Please!”

And then we could have a conversation about what Rob would use to spank Aaron with once his hand gets too tired to use, later if you like ;) 

For now though I’d like to leave you with the image of Aaron sitting at the breakfast bar the following morning, purposefully picking the hardest seat in the house so that he can enjoy the way that his skin is still throbbing with the imprint of Rob’s hands on him, smirking at his husband as he passes him a cup of coffee and asks if he’s feeling ok.

> What are your thoughts on spanking? Do you think Aaron and Rob would be into it (R spanking A) and if so in what circumstances? I personally think they would (in a role play kind of way) x 

Ok so this post comes with a warning for discussion of pain play which I know that lots of people in the fandom don’t like/ don’t think is right for Aaron.

Obviously, I disagree with that notion ;) I think that it’s ok to acknowledge that Aaron is a masochist and that sometimes he uses pain to quiet his mind and that this can happen outside of times when he is upset or in distress. Also, if he’s in a position where he feels like he needs to feel pain, for whatever reason, then doing so in a situation with someone who is entirely focused on his health and wellbeing (as Rob would be) is much more positive than him hurting himself when he is on his own. There has been a number of studies done about self-harm and BDSM and it is something I have seen a number of blogs discussing. It’s up to the individual to decide whether they agree with me or not- I am self-aware enough to know that not everyone’s experience with self-harm is the same as mine- and this isn’t meant to persuade anyone. I just want to confirm that I’ve taken these issues into consideration before moving forwards.  

So, with all this in mind, I absolutely think that spanking is something that the boys are into! Robert has such lovely big hands and Aaron the most wonderful ass. His lovely pink skin would look so wonderful darkened from impact don’t you think? Robert’s thighs are perfectly strong enough for Aaron to rest over as he lets Robert tan his hide, and they’re think enough that Aaron could rub his cock against them to try and get some of the friction he desperately needs (Robert would notice him doing this of course and give him a few extra slaps for his impertinence).  

The image of Aaron relaxing into the slaps Robert gives him, pushing into the pain rather than shying away from it because he loves the sensation so much is definitely something I am on board with. Each time Robert stops he presses his hips back for more, displays himself so that Robert can see all that lovely skin just wating to carry his marks. And when it gets too much he grpis on to Robert’s ankles for support, feeling the bone and muscle under his hands and feeling so secure that this strong, handsome, wonderful man has him in hand and will give him what he needs.

The thing about spanking as a kink is that it’s so incredibly diverse. I’ve just talked about spanking with hands and with Aaron over Robert’s laps, but I’d love to see him spread eagle and tied to the headboard. Robert experimenting with different strength hits on Aaron’s legs as well as his arse. Listening to every breathy moan and exhale to tell him where Aaron wants to feel the sting of his palm next. Robert is always so hyper-focused on Aaron and it is moments like these that really bring this out. Robert barely feels the sting in his own palm; he’s so focused on giving Aaron what he wants. What he needs.

I’m not sure about role play- that’s one thing I don’t have many ideas for. But I would love to hear your ideas nonnie! Have you got any scenarios that you think Rob and Aaron would like to play out?

It’s funny because the porny brain twin and I were just discussing spanking but for a totally different reason. We were having a think about figging and how Rob and Aaron might incorporate it into their play. Can you imagine how overwhelmed Aaron would be feeling? When you’re spanked your body inevitably clenches so how would Aaron feel with the ginger root up is arse- every time a blow lands his cunt clenching on the root so that he’s stinging from the inside out. How warm and tingly the sensation is- his skin to from the slaps and his insides hot from the ginger. Imagine him unsure if he wants to try to relax or not, wanting to give up and give into the sensation but also chasing even more of the sensation because he wants to feel that overwhelming release that it gives him?

And we haven’t even talked about  _why_  it is that Aaron is getting spanked. Has he asked for it? Is it something he got on his knees and begged for because he knows that Robert can take him to higher places? Is he feeling unsettled and anxious and fuzzy and in need of some strong sensations to help pull him out of his funk? Or is he being  _punished_? Did Robert tell him to do something that Aaron has forgotten or ignored? Did Robert want him not to lie or close himself off and Aaron hasn’t been able to stop himself doing that? Will Robert make him count the blows and add five more every time Aaron forgets to count aloud?

And, oh god, the aftercare. Robert soothing cool aloe gel on to Aaron’s skin, whispering that he hopes that it doesn’t bruise and Aaron sighing in return “I hope it does”. Robert surreptitiously placing cushions in Aaron’s favourite spots in the house so that he has something soft to sit on. Getting frustrated when Aaron winces as he fidgets and laying himself down on the sofa so that Aaron can rest on his chest without Aaron’s sore bottom having to press against anything. Aaron enjoying the look on Robert’s face when he strips off in front of his husband and lets him see how his skin is still red a full day later. Tells him he can’t wait for the marks to heal so that Robert can mark him up all over again- deeper and redder this time…

> Omg the way you wrote about Robert spanking Aaron... I have died and gone to heaven! I could totally see Aaron doing something 'naughty' and then Robert getting all mad and Aaron says 'why don't you punish me' (partly as a joke to lighten the mood but secretly he actually wants it) and then he's positively shocked when Robert actually puts him over his knee.. Anyway my point is I absolutely LOVED your spanking smut!

I’m so glad you liked it! I definitely think that Aaron would be the first one to discuss spanking as a punishment (and by discuss I mean whisper it hotly in Robert’s ear as he sits in his lap and rocks his hips against Robert’s poor frustrated dick) and I think that he would gently introduce the idea to Robert over the course of a few weeks so that Rob knows that it is absolutely something that he wants and has thought about rather than just something he has asked for in the heat of the moment.

So, it depends on what you want their relationship to be like going forwards with this idea. If you want it close to canon then I reckon the ‘naughty’ thing Aaron has done is something like letting the Mill become a bit of a tip while Robert is away somewhere. Because at least when Rob was all mopy without his husband he cleaned up when he knew he was coming back. 

So, lets say Rob comes home and he’s totally exhausted; he just wants to climb into bed and snuggle with his husband. But he gets home and the kitchen is a mess, the washing up hasn’t been done, there’s a week’s worth of washing int he machine and when he gets upstairs there aren’t even sheets on the bed. And before he knows it, he’s sending a text to Aaron. “Home. Now.” 

And when Aaron gets home and cheekily asks to be punished Robert almost  _almost_  wonders if maybe his sneaky husband did this on purpose.

Another way this could go is if you see Rob and Aaron having a more structured BDSM type relationship where Robert gives Aaron a set of rules to follow that Rob knows will help Aaron live a happier and healthier life. For some reason, I’m obsessed with the idea that one of those rules would be “never hide how you are feeling. If you are upset or scared or angry, you have to tell me.” Which of course Aaron would break because bottling things up is an instinct for him. But Rob knows this is dangerous because that’s how Aaron ends up wanting to hurt himself. So instead he punishes Aaron with ten spanks to his arse for disobeying. During aftercare, Robert makes sure that Aaron understands that the punishment was for lying and bottling things up, not for the way he was feeling and Aaron promises that he’ll try harder to be more open and Rob promises that he’ll be there to guide him until he can. 

I meant it when I said that spanking is a flexible kink, huh! What about you, nonnie? Any situations you can think of where spanking could be used as a punishment? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open ;)


	3. Aaron at a sex shop

> okay so I just thought usually it would be Robert to buy all the sex toys for Aaron because he's not so shy about that kinda stuff but what if Aaron wanted to surprise him by buying a toy for Robert to use on him as a surprise so he goes to the 'dirty store' and gets one and he's all nervous and adorable. (I know you can order them online but for the sake of seeing Aaron all blushing a one shot where he actually goes to a shop would be so cute)

Oh my gosh nonnie I do love your idea! Aaron is so cute when he blushes!

I used to live by a sex shop and I would always dare myself to go it and have a look around. They actually offered a 10% student discount too! But I never had the balls to visit! In some ways, going to a sex shop is more discrete than getting a delivery because that way no nosy flatmates or partners will see the package ;) I bet if a parcel arrived at the house for Aaron and Robert recognised the package he wouldn’t be able to contain himself at all!

I love the idea of Aaron buying a toy to use on himself as a gift for Robert. I wonder- would he present it to him all wrapped up in a box in shiny paper with a bow? Would Robert open it and wonder why Aaron wants him to own such a thing? Would Aaron blush and quietly explain that he wants Rob to use the new toy on him? Or would he simply get on his knees and wait for Robert to figure it out? Would Robert punish him for being so presumptuous…?

So many lovely questions. And we haven’t even discussed what type of toy it would be!

Would Aaron research what he wants before going? Or would he only have a vague idea and be overwhelmed with the choice?

I adore this idea nonnie, I really do! But I wonder if we can tweak it a little? Because the more I think about this the more I think about Aaron standing in an aisle of a sex shop trying to figure out how one is supposed to choose between all the dildoes and slightly intimidated by the size of some of them. And as he is there this super cute assistant comes over and asks if he needs help.

“No,” Aaron immediately says a bit too quickly.

“Right, well just let me know if you need any help deciding,” says blondie. Aaron desperately tries to avoid eye contact but he can’t help but notice that the man his tall, handsome, and has a stunning pair of blue eyes.

“If it were me though,” the shop assistant says, “I’d go for one with a suction cup. I like to go hands-free.” He walks away with a wink and Aaron nearly dies on the spot.

He finally makes his selection and at the till he notices that the blond shop assistant is wearing a name tag. “Robert” it says, in big black letters.

As he’s wrapping Aaron’s selection he takes him through the basic elements of toy care- which lube to use and how to clean it and what to do if he decides to share the toy with someone. Something flashes across Robert’s eyes as he says that and Aaron feels his trousers grow tighter.

“I’ll put my card in with your purchase,” Robert says. “If you require any assistance at all please feel free to call or email.”

He takes the toy home and tries it out. He absolutely, categorically, does not think of blonde hair and blue eyes as he takes the toy inside himself for the first time. Robert was right though; hands-free is better.

Aaron is back at the shop within a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to turn this one into a longer fic if people were into it ;) I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open xx


	4. Sounding

> Do you think aaron and robert would ever try sounding? personally its something i find really sexy, and i love the idea of it being this new thing they try together!

Oh, I 100% agree nonnie! I think sounding is something that Robert has always wanted to try with a lover but never had the chance to. And I think he really loves being able to teach new things to Aaron, generally in life, but especially in bed. I think Robert gets a bit of a kick out of being the one to broaden Aaron’s kinky horizons so to speak. And, as I’m sure you know, as far as I’m concerned Aaron loves being taken right to the edge of sensation- to the point where he is totally overwhelmed with it and I can certainly see this happening to him the first time they try sounding.  

I also have a long standing and very precious to me head canon that Robert loves treating Aaron to the finer things in life (that ridiculous hotel booking for example) and I really believe that Aaron loves them too. I think sometimes Aaron feels like he doesn’t deserve or need the nice things- after all, he’s lived for so long without them. But then Robert can take him out of that head space and show him that yes he does deserve to be treated to the best food and finest wine and yes he does deserve to lie on Egyptian cotton sheet and spread £30 shower gel all over himself.

I really like the way sounds look. I think they are very pretty delicate things that sometimes look almost like a piece of jewellery. So, I can just imagine Robert laying Aaron back on silk sheets and dressing him up in all their favourite pieces. A pair of custom made cuffs that were Aaron’s birthday present the year before. A pair of nipple clamps that have a tiny silver chain tying them together that Robert likes to pull on with his teeth. A silver but plug that looks so pretty against the pink of Aaron’s arse, and then last but not least the silver sound completes the picture. Aaron lying there looking like a masterpiece trussed up in all his pretty jewels.

Robert puts his hand on Aaron’s chest, just under his heart so that he can feel every flutter every shudder every breath. He revels in the feeling of Aaron’s body fighting the pleasure that Robert’s hand bestows. Making Aaron loose himself to pleasure gives Robert a high unlike anything he has ever felt before.

Meanwhile, Aaron is caught between too planes of sensation- the discomfort of a place inside him being filled in ways he didn’t ever know possible and the pleasure of his nerve endings being touched and teased in new and exciting ways. Every moment that he thinks it has become too much he looks into Robert’s eyes and sees the love and awe there and is immediately struck with a wave of pleasure so intense that he’s not sure if it comes from within his body or his mind.

So yeah, I think sounding would be something they both enjoy immensely as it feeds both of their deepest desires. Robert’s desire to help Aaron experience new sensations and to show him how utterly precious he is and Aaron’s desire to give himself over to every sensation Robert sees fit to introduce him to.    

How about you nonnie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open xx


	5. Breath Play

> What's your opinion on breath play? I've always found it super hot to imagine Rob holding Aarons head as Aaron deep throats him so he can't go back for air and then Aaron being all breathless and needy when Rob let's him go. But I imagine Aaron to enjoy it and like beg him to do it again.. Thoughts?

Oh nonnie, I am completely on board with this theory! First of all, I love the thought of Aaron learning how to deep throat Robert. That’s not a natural skill; that’s something you’ve got to practice. I can imagine one evening Aaron asks Rob to wear a cock ring to stop himself cumming so that Aaron can have all the time he needs to keep practising taking Robert deeper and deeper. Poor Robert unable to cum with Aaron’s throat pulsing and shuddering against his length as Aaron tries to figure out how to manage his gag reflex. Rob’s hands tangled in Aaron’s hair unsure if he wants to pull him down deeper or away so that he can have a break from all that lovely stimulation.

And can you imagine the first time Aaron tells Robert that he wants him to fuck his face? Rob needing a moment to process what Aaron has said to him and Aaron panicking that it’s not what Robert wants after all. Rob reassuring him that yes, he does very much want to fuck Aaron like that, he just doesn’t want to hurt him. Aaron smirking at him. I’ve been practising he tells him, adding very quickly that he’s been practising on the biggest dildo they own, not on punters round the back of the pub. Robert grabbing the back of his neck and forcing him onto his knees for his cheek and Aaron going completely willingly because he likes it when Robert gets a bit jealous. Really, he’s been looking forwards to this for a very long time.

I think they fuck like that a few times before they move on to breath play- and I think it’s Aaron that initiates the discussion again. It’s not that Robert isn’t into this, but he is REALLY into Aaron voicing his desires and showing off what kinks he likes. So, they’re in bed and Aaron is taking his time with deepthroating Rob because he actually really loves the feeling. Like he never thought he would but actually feeling Rob so deep in his throat, the way his muscles expand and contract around him feels really fucking good. And being able to taste on his tongue each ridge and crevice and vein on Robert’s cock feels really good. And sometimes it’s just a comforting thing, having the weight of Rob’s cock on his tongue, letting Aaron idly suck at him. But then he wants to try something new so he (reluctantly) pulls his mouth off and says “you can hold me down if you like?”

So, they sort out a couple of signals (because Robert won’t ever do anything unless he is completely sure that it is safe, sane, and consensual) and they get comfortable- Robert in a chair, legs splayed wide to accommodate Aaron kneeling between them, his knees resting on a cushion to make sure that he is comfortable.

They start slow- Rob only holds him down for a few seconds, more concerned with reading Aaron’s responses to check that he’s ok than chasing his own pleasure. But then he starts to relax a bit. He starts holding Aaron down for longer, begins noticing the changes in Aaron’s body as he starts to need more air. He has a little panic that he’s legitimately chocking his lover like this but Aaron’s face is contorted in bliss, he’s moaning in pleasure, and he hasn’t tapped out. So Robert keeps going.

The breath play makes Aaron’s brain go completely quiet. All he can hear is the blood rushing around his head. It is complete and total bliss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open xx


	6. Lap dance and lingerie

> I'm curious for your opinion on this... Do you think Aaron would ever give Robert a lap dance? ;)

I love this idea! I have a question for you though first- how do you feel about Aaron in lingerie? I never thought it would be something he’s into but as soon as you said ‘lap-dance’ my brain said ‘black lace panties’ and now all I can think about is Aaron trying them on for a joke and then discovering that he really REALLY loves the feel of them against his skin. He keeps them on all day- almost manages to forget about them, until Robert starts stripping him out of his clothes in the living room too impatient to wait until after dinner to fuck. Aaron very much enjoys the look of shocked confusion on Robert’s face before he gently starts to explain:   

“I bought these for you as a joke. I thought I might like to see you dressed up in them. But then I tried them on myself and discovered I rather like them.” He turns around so that Robert can have a better view of his ass. So he can see the way the lack clings to an accentuates every curve. “I like the way they make me feel. I like the way they make me look. Don’t you?” 

Robert gulps, “I like them. Very much.”

Aaron turns. swinging his hips a bit, enjoying how it makes the fabric move across his skin. Robert lets out a great exhale of breath and sinks himself down into the sofa. The shock on his face melting into amused arousal. 

“You look awfully pretty, swaying your hips for me like that. Putting on a show,” Robert begins. He notices Aaron’s dick jump in the lace panties so he keeps going. “Do you like that? Me telling you how pretty you are?”

“I’m not a girl,” Aaron reminds him. 

“Oh trust me, I am well aware of that,” Robert replies, leering at Aaron’s cock, the head of it poking out from the bad of the knickers. “But you are pretty. And handsome, and strong, and gorgeous, and beautiful…”

Aaron runs his hands up his body as Robert talks, his words caress that he can feel on his skin. He moves to the sound of his lover’s voice for no reason other than it feels good. Robert has this deep, soft, hypnotic tone that always gets Aaron hot for him. 

“… are you enjoying showing yourself off for me?” 

“Yeah…” Aaron breaths. 

“Why don’t you come over here? Let me look a little closer?”

So Aaron saunters over to where Robert is sitting with his legs splayed nice and wide. He turns and sinks into his knees so that the top of his ass brushes ever so slightly against Robert’s dick- rubbing against him in circles, teasing them both with the prospect of what’s to come. He pulls away when Robert tries to thrust up, enjoying to tease too much, but seconds later he is letting Robert pull him into his arms and onto his clothed cock. 

Aaron can tell that Rob is getting impatient, but his lover still lets him have control, holding onto him loosely enough that Aaron can set his own pace of rocking and undulation. 

They stay like that for a while, enjoying simply rutting together like teenaged virgins. Except it’s so much hotter than that because Robert’s chest is wide and broad and muscled beneath his fingers and Aaron’s ass is still clad in the naughtiest thing he’s ever worn in his life.

It’s too much. “I’m gonna cum,” he gasps. 

“Then cum,” Robert orders with a bite to his ear. 

“I’ll ruin them!” Aaron objects, not wanting to spoil the fine lace of the knickers. 

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” Robert promises. “I’ll buy you a whole goddamn drawer!” 

And with that promise of further naughtiness to follow, Aaron cums. 

 

I’ve never written a lap dance before and that was harder than I thought it would be! Is this what you were looking for nonnie? And did you like the knickers idea? Drop me an ask and let me know! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open ;) xx


	7. Watching porn together

 

> i really want to hear your opinion on this one love! do you think aaron and robert have ever watched porn together?

Thanks, nonnie!! When I received this ask, my mind immediately said ‘yes!’ I think Robert Sugden is exactly the sort of person who likes to research everything, and I think he would see watching porn as a great way of researching things he could try out in the bedroom with Aaron ;) But the more I thought about this, the more I realised that he would probably do this on his own so that he could then surprise Aaron with all these sexy new ideas. I think Aaron is probably less of a porn connoisseur than Robert, but I don’t think he’s a total prude either. He probably knows of one or two actors he finds attractive, and who perform in material he likes. But out of the two of them, I would say that Aaron is less horny than Rob (who in canon is a bit of a horn-dog) and that he is probably more likely to prefer to wait until meeting someone for a ONS than to seek the instant gratification of a porn film and a wank.

Now, I think partners watching porn together is totally hot! I think it’s a fun way to talk about fantasies, as well as adding some humour into sex (cause, god bless them, but quite often the acting in porn films is shit). But, with the characters of Aaron and Robert, I’m not actually sure it is something they would enjoy. They both have jealousy issues in canon, and I think that if one of them started to become turned on then the implication might be that it was because of their attraction to the actor and not the act. I’m also pretty sure that they both have very fragile egos. If they were watching together they would have to communicate a lot, making sure the other partner knew that their physical responses were because they were imagining them both in the situation depicted.

So no, actually, I don’t think they would watch porn together. Besides, they’re so hot for each other it’s not like they need the inspiration ;)

HOWEVER this all got me thinking about whether they might consider  _making_  porn together. Just for personal consumption- I don’t think Robert would be terribly keen on anyone else seeing what Aaron looks like when he comes; that lovely sight is for his eyes only. But we know they like to take photographs of each other, and so I don’t see why they wouldn’t film each other.

When Aaron confessed about the affair to Cain he said that he had proof in the form of photos. I have always thought that Rob is a person who would send stexts and dick picks (perhaps Karl!Rob even more that Ryan!Rob). Rob’s fairly confident about the way he looks (as he should be) and I don’t think he would have any problem sending photos of himself to a trusted recipient. I’d like to think that Aaron would have replied to Rob’s dick pics with more subtle pictures- maybe of his smile, or a peek of his ass- images that made Rob’s heart sing because he knows how shy Aaron is (especially concerning some parts of his body.) And I think Rob would understand how significant it is that Aaron is happy to send these sorts of messages back, even if he is less explicit than Rob.

Back when Aaron was first falling in love with Robert I can imagine him trying to sneakily take a photo of Robert, sleep warm and soft against the covers. And Rob, in his half-awake state, seeing this, grinning and then stretching out and smiling so that Aaron could get a better photo, the attention and admiration on Aaron’s face causing Rob’s ego (and other things) to swell. I’ve also been talking a lot to the porny brain twin about a scene where Rob fucks Aaron in front of a mirror and I do think it would be really lovey for Aaron to be able to see him and Rob together with Rob telling him how beautiful he is, how hot they are together, and how much Rob loves him.

Back to porn, the question is, would Aaron be into watching himself on screen? I don’t think he’s ever considered that it would be something that he would enjoy, but I do think it’s something Rob has introduced to him slowly. I have a scene in my mind where Rob goes down on Aaron to give his dick and balls a good seeing to, but stopping halfway through to grab Aaron’s phone, asking Aaron to film him. I bet Rob would love how Aaron’s eyes constantly flick between him and the screen, and how Aaron struggles to hold the camera still as he cums. Then, Aaron would be watching the vid back later on his own and feeling himself shiver all over with the memory of the feel of Robert’s lips on his cock, and realising how much he loves the sight of Robert on his knees, swallowing his cock, wondering if when he sucks Rob he has the same blissed-out expression on his face. And so maybe, the next time he is riding Rob, he reaches behind the pillows, pulls out his phone, and passes it to Rob with a smile. 

 

 

> What is your opinion on Aaron and Robert watching porn together? I think if they would do it they would not do it often, just as a heat of the moment thing and only do it rarely but I'm curious for your opinion. Also what kind of porn would they watch? Gay, straight? 

Hi nonnie! I actually answered a similar ask about porn a while back. My conclusion then was that they watch porn separately but are a bit too jealous to do it together because if one of them got turned on the other might worry that they were hot for the actors and not for their partner. Then I got distracted wondering about whether they would  _make_  porn of each other which is fun idea that I’m definitely open to playing with more ;) 

I’ll stick to your ask now for now though ;) I really like the idea of ‘in the heat of the moment’; I hadn’t thought about it that way before. I wonder if Robert might use porn as an element of their ‘play’ together. I’ve had a couple of anons asking for stuff about Robert teasing Aaron, edging him, and not letting him cum. So, I wonder if Robert has been practising his knot tying skills. He’s got Aaron ties up nice and secure at the edge of the bed. His hands are bound behind his back, ankles tied to the foot of the bed, and- most importantly- his cock bound and confined so that although he’s been hard since the moment Robert wrapped the first length of soft rope around his wrist he cannot cum. 

Rob is sitting behind him, legs either side of Aaron’s hips, dick pressed nice and snug to Aaron’s ass, arms wrapped tightly around him, chin resting on his shoulder. Robert has tied the ropes in such a way that he only has to pull on one of them to cause a wave of pleasure to rush straight up Aaron’s spine. His body keeps relaxing and tensing caught in a loop where he can’t seem to decide whether he wants to relax into the pleasure Robert is bestowing or fight it. 

But Robert isn’t content with just stimulating Aaron’s body. Oh no, he wants to spark his lover’s mind as well. So he puts a porn video on. He’s picked it carefully- the actors look a lot like them and they are fucking each other in one of his and Aaron’s favourite positions. He lets Aaron watch for a while, noticing the way his cock twitches against the bindings every time the blonde actor gives the brunette a particularly hard thrust.    
  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Robert asks. Aaron only nods his head in response but the reply is enthusiastic enough for Rob.   
  
“What are you thinking of?”   
  
“You,” Aaron responds with a breathless sigh. “How it feels when you fuck me like that.” 

“You like it hard, don’t you? You like it when I get a bit rough with you? When I pull your hair and bite your neck.”   
  
Robert keeps one eye on the screen as he strokes his hand up the most endogenous planes of Aaron’s body.   
  
“Look at him. Look at how much he loves the top’s cock. That’s what you look like to me when you lose yourself, when you let go and give in to pleasure,” Robert continues. “But you are much, much hotter than that.”    
  
Aaron is full on moaning now, his voice blending with those coming through the speakers.  

“You’re my own private porn star,” Rob says with a bite to Aaron’s ear, “and you love it!” 

  
As far as straight/gay porn I’m pretty sure Robert doesn’t feel the need to introduce Aaron to straight porn, if only because there’s so much hot gay stuff out there that straight porn isn’t really necessary. But now that I’m thinking about it, I wonder how Robert would react if he found Aaron watching straight porn…?

The reason that I don't outright reject the idea that Aaron could be watching heterosexual porn is because a number of the blogs that I use for research are run by gay men who occasionally blog about hetero/bisexaul porn. They do this for a number of reasons- they might be talking about positions they enjoy, or they might like the actor/actors and not mind that they are having sex with women because they choose to focus on the male actor/s alone. One of my friends told me that he's watched hetero porn out of sheer curiosity. I once developed a crush on a porn star (long story) and I watched everything that he was in, even if I didn't like the partners he was paired with because I was just completely fascinated by him and so that's where all my attention was.

Also, when a heterosexual person watches hetero porn on their own they will inevitably be watching body parts and persons that they don't find sexually attractive. What do hetero men do when watching hetero porn? Or straight girls who don't find women sexy? I don't think that Aaron would ever _seek out_ hetero porn, or chose it over mlm porn, but I also don't think he would be repulsed by it especially if he was watching because he has an attachment to the actor or because he's trying to learn a new position to try out or a new way to use a toy.


	8. Shy and needy Aaron

> Please (I beg you) write something where Aaron is really shy about voices what he wants. Like he has been since the start of their relationship. But Robert teases him and makes him SAY what he wants. So for example Rob teasing his hole with his finger and Aaron is trying to wriggle onto it but Rob keeps pulling away so Aaron is whining and Rob says 'what do you want Aaron' and A just moans because he can't say it. Rob is just smirking until eventually a desperate A moans out 'please finger me'

One of my favourite headcanons is the idea that Aaron is really shy about voicing his desires and Robert is the only one who can coax them out of him ;) But that’s not to say that he can do it without effort all the time. This is why I think a sex life with BDSM elements works really well for them as characters- because it shows Aaron that he is cherished and appreciated and will be taken care of in ways that he’s probably never experienced before. And being in charge of Aaron in this way also shows Robert that he is loved and needed and that he can take control of a situation and have what he wants without having to sacrifice himself to a higher ideal. I could get quite emotional about this, and I actually have some posts from BDSM blogs saved in my drafts that I wanted to share with you all, but I’ll leave these for another time ;)

*fans self* the image of Aaron trying to grind himself down on Robert’s finger because he’s so desperate for stimulation but still too shy to ask for it is so so hot! I’m thinking of the both of them lying together, Aaron on his back and Robert draped over him. They’re nice and relaxed and Robert is really enjoying taking his time. He’s been teasing at Aaron’s hole for ages with just the tip of his finger, rubbing Aaron’s soft insides and pulling at the rim. 

When Aaron starts to moan and when his breath starts to hitch, that’s when Robert knows he can push Aaron a little further. Can encourage him to open up.He knows that Aaron isn’t going to say anything when he first asks “what do you want, babe?” but that’s ok because he’s in no hurry. 

So he starts to tease a little more, reaching up so that he can tweak at a nipple, gently rolling it between his fingers. This has the added benefit of letting Robert feel how fast his lover’s pulse is racing. That’s when Aaron starts grinding down, his movements so natural that Robert wonders if he knows he’s doing it.  

“I want… I want…”

“It’s ok, you can tell me,” Robert soothes. “You don’t ever have to be scared of telling me what you want.”

“Please,” Aaron begs. “You know what I want.”

“Perhaps, but what I want is for you to say it. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what you need. I want you to ask because you know I will give it to you.”

It’s that last reassurance that does it. It’s that last reassurance that has Aaron’s desire breaking through the barrier of his shyness, has the confession spilling from his lips. 

“I want you to put it in me,” he says, blue eyes locked on Robert’s own. 

And Robert is happy to oblige… 

 

> I would love for you to write more needy Aaron ;) the idea of him all desperate and flirty, biting his lip and giggling as he tugs at robs belt and begs him to 'let me see it' and when Rob does he says 'its so big' with a cheeky grin ;) and he's all 'let me touch it' 'i wanna taste it' and also the idea of him moaning as he sucks because he really does enjoy it. And grinding against R's leg as he does, moaning with want (maybe even Cumming in his jeans because he's so horny ;) )
> 
> Omg smut prompt > all the times Aaron has practically worshipped Roberts cock.. (Like saying how big it is and stuff ;) )
> 
> Wow. Shy Aaron begging Robert to finger him might just be one of the hottest things I’ve ever read… Kudos to you!
> 
> I’m in love with this blog! The way you wrote Aaron all shy and needy was very hot! And of course Robert being all experienced and sexy made it even better!
> 
> I was looking at the list to see which ones I’d really really like to read before you go on hiatus and pls pls write ‘needy Aaron wanting to taste/touch Roberts cock’ and 'cock worship’ (I suppose they could go together?) p.s I’m gonna miss the queen of smut on your hiatus ;)

Shy!Aaron definitely seems to have been something of a hit huh? ;) I’m so glad you enjoyed it! I love the thought of Aaron blushing as he struggled past that mental block that tells him he can’t ask for something- especially not something dirty. Robert has that wonderful quality of someone who knows when to let someone come to a conclusion on their own and when they need a slight push, just to encourage them. So, I think there have been many incidents where Robert has sat, patiently stroking Aaron on his arms or legs or cock as he struggles to vocalise what he wants. And the best quality about Robert is that he will  _always_  give Aaron whatever he asks for. Luckily Aaron soon realises this. He soon knows that he never has to be ashamed when asking for something. That Robert will never laugh at or tease him for asking.

So, I’m thinking, there will probably be a change in Aaron. A point where the embarrassment and shyness has just melted away as if it were never there. I think it would be wonderful if one day, as they are doing something really mundane, Aaron decides that he wants Roberts cock and he wants it right now. Imagine, if you will, Robert at the sink, minding his own business, and Aaron coming up behind him, snaking his arms around his waist, one hand sneaking lower to pull at his belt.

“Want you,” Aaron whispers hotly in his ear.

“Do you now?” Robert replies, thrusting forwards slightly so that Aaron can feel how he is already becoming hard.

Aaron hums in response, hands working below the belt so that he can grip at Robert’s hot flesh.

But then Robert is gripping his wrists, big hands wrapping all the way around them, pulling him away. He throws the sponge into the sink and turns around, grabbing Aaron by the ass and drawing him close.

“I want to touch,” Aaron complains.

“Oh, yeah? What else do you want?” Robert teases gently.

“I want to taste. What to suck your big cock into my mouth. Want to hear you moan as you cum down my throat.”

And that’s the change in Aaron. Because these words are said with simple desire. No more is there stuttering shyness in his voice- just want and need and desire. Now his wants and needs are voiced with a flirty glance and bitten lip. 

He goes to his knees without Robert even asking. He’s in a mood to take, it seems, as he’s unzipping Robert’s jeans straight away.

“Aaron…” Robert starts but he’s interrupted straight away.

“Let me see it,” Aaron asks. “Please. I wanna see your huge, hard dick.” Every word is punctuated with a kiss to Robert’s still clothed cock. Teasing and tempting.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Robert agrees.

Aaron’s eagerness is clear on his face as he reaches into Rob’s boxers and pulls out his prize. He has his mouth on it instantly, and Rob is glad that he’s still standing with his back to the sink so that he has something to hold onto. Aaron is sucking away like a starving man and Rob’s knees are week, each pass of Aaron’s tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside sending shivers all the way through him.

Aaron’s eyes are locked on his, and he looks so pleased with himself that Robert’s heart swells with pride. Then Aaron moans with pleasure, a deep and lustful sound that vibrates through Robert’s skin and something else starts swelling too ;)


	9. Gentle Dom Rob

> Pls pls write something where Aaron is being really submissive (kneeling on the floor naked with his hands behind his back) and Robert tells him what he wants him to do (eg 'suck me') but he's not being an aggressive dom (I'm not really into that personally) he's just taking control ;) (I don't know your opinion on this but I'd love it if you were into it as much as me)

See, this is why I love kink so much- because on the surface it’s black and white, one is dominant the other submissive and that is that. But as soon as you start delving in a bit more you realise that there are thousands of ways a kinky relationship or dynamic could work. 

If you don’t like your doms aggressive that’s totally cool, because gentle!dom!rob is hot af and I am more than happy to share some thoughts about this ;) (as if I need an excuse!)

My poor porny brain twin has had to suffer through me harping on about this for ages, but one of my all time favourite headcanons is the image of Robert  _enthroned_  on a bed of pillows. He’s sitting with a pile of them behind his back and neck, up against the headboard. His legs are spread, knees resting on even more of the soft pillows, the sheets of the bed tangled around his feet. He looks like a lord- but that’s ok because Aaron is in the mood to serve ;)

This is the perfect place for him to watch Aaron do a strip tease, or crawl across the floor to him, or just bring him a cup of tea from the kitchen. It is also the perfect place to just lie back and let Aaron give him the world’s longest and most luxurious blow-job. But only after Aaron has asked nicely, of course. 

One of my favourite things about gentle doms (or doms in general) is the understanding that they seem to naturally have that sometimes choices can be overwhelming. I’m happy to go into detail about this elsewhere but for now, lets just say that I am sure that Rober knows that sometimes Aaron needs to be given the freedom to choose but that he won;t be able to without guidance. 

For example, I love the idea of Aaron asking quietly if they can ‘play’ and Robert replying that he wants Aaron to go and pick a toy. Knowing that on it’s on this task is too overwhelming Rob is careful to specify that he wants Aaron to pick from two options, say a cock ring and a butt plug, and is extra careful to specify that either choice would make him equally happy. It’s moments like this where Robert is guiding but not controlling that are the best example of his gentle dom nature. 

On the subject of guiding- I have lots and lots of feels about Robert on his pillow throne, Aaron between his legs, Robert;s hand resting on his head guiding him to suck his cock, or balls, or arse according to where the mood takes him. He only needs the most gentle of touches to get Aaron to respond, allowing himself to enjoy the feel Aaron;s soft curls against his palm and Aaron to enjoy the security that having Robert guide him brings. 

How about you nonnie? Are there any scenarios you’d like to see where Robert is being a particularly gentle dom? xx  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open ;) xx


	10. Daddy kink

> I'm really looking forward to your take on the whole daddy/little thing. I personally can't see them doing it on a day to day basis (although that doesn't mean I wouldn't reaaally enjoy reading it - I just couldn't picture it actually happening as part of their lifestyle). For me I can imagine it just slipping out every now and then like R purring into A's ear 'daddys gonna make you feel good' or 'daddy loves you' (during sex) and A would be all blushing and cute as he moans 'daddy' ... (1/2)
> 
> (2/2) I think Aaron would be very shy about it and Robert can only get him to call him daddy when he’s thrusting into him and making him feel amazing! Like Aaron wouldn’t be able to hold it in any more and just moans out ‘daddy’. although I can only see it happening during sex I think it would be a very intimate thing between them. It shows how much A loves+trusts R as to call him ‘daddy’ suggests he is this big strong man that protects him+takes care of him which I think would make R proud

So. Daddy kink is one of those things that I’m like ‘I find this super hot’ but also ‘if I write this in this fandom I am going to get lynched’. I mean, you just have to look at the number of notes I get on my posts (I think the highest number is four) to get the impression that this is not a particularly kink-friendly fandom. I’ve been in trouble before for posting about Aaron enjoying pain play and in trouble for using the word ‘cunt’ which is enough to make anyone think that venturing into this area with a character who in canon experienced sexual abuse at the hands of a parent would be a really really bad idea.

But then, this is not the only ask I have in my inbox about this kink. You are not the only person who has told me that they think this idea would be hot. And who am I to shame you for your kink? Who am I to say that an abuse survivor would not be able to make their own decision about their personal and individual kink life? Is a rape victim told that they’ll never be able to enjoy rough sex again?

So, here’s the deal. If anyone has a problem with this- that’s fine. Your kink is not my kink and that’s ok. Keep scrolling. Or better yet send me an ask of something you do want to see and I will write you something special. I’m really sorry if this is coming across as rude or aggressive- apparently, I get grumpy when I’m ill. But yeah, this is your warning- do not give me grief about this, and don’t you dare give my anons grief either.

Right- on to more pleasurable things! :)

Daddy kink is another one of those deliciously flexible kinks (and tbh, the more I research for this blog the more I realise that the majority of kinks are) in that it can be something that informs an entire lifestyle or, as you request dear nonnie, something that peppers their sex life.

Bearing in mind the mini-rant I went on at the start of this post I would really love to see Aaron and Rob having a chat about it after Aaron moans out “daddy” as Robert is cumming in him. I think Rob would be a bit worried and concerned, but Aaron would be super chill.

“It didn’t mean anything,” he says with a shrug. “I was just ‘in the moment’.”

He looks over to where Rob is lying on the pillow opposite him, still looking conflicted.

“Are you looking at me like that because you’re worried about me or because you’re worried about how much you liked it?”

Robert doesn’t answer, so Aaron shuffles over, wrapping his arms around his lover and resting his head on his chest.

“When I said it I was thinking about how much you mean to me. How I love you, unconditionally. I was thinking about how big and strong you are. And I was thinking about how well you take care of me. About how safe you make me feel. And it just slipped out.”

“I’m not…” Robert is lost for words, for once.

“Gordon was Gordon,” Aaron says, sensing that Robert still needs assurance. “But when you put your strong arms around me, when my brain goes fuzzy with the pleasure you are giving me, when I feel warm and safe and loved and cared for. That’s when you’re daddy.”

Robert doesn’t reply but he does drop a kiss to Aaron’s hairline.

“Does any of that make sense?”

“Sort of. I might go and read up on this, if you’re ok with that?”

“You mean ‘am I ok with you watching a load of daddy kink porn’?” Aaron asks with a smile. “Yeah. I might even join you.”

So, Robert learns to stop freaking out about it. He reads a load of posts ([such as this exceedingly helpful one](https://snnnl.tumblr.com/post/163643277624/why-am-i-a-daddy)) and he follows a load of blogs. And yes, he does watch porn. He tries to appreciate what Aaron was telling him about his own experiences and he learns to appreciate why Aaron finds it hot.

It’s later, when they are fucking, that he has a revelation that he finds it hot too. All the daddy blogs he had read had shown him how empowering it can be to be a boy’s daddy. To feel so responsible for them and to have them be the centre of your universe.

Robert’s been keeping up a steady flow of dirty talk as they fuck, even past the point where Aaron’s cries of “yes!” “faster!” and “right there!” have dissolved into incoherent moans stifles by the pillow he is gripping onto. They fuck like this all the time, but today something is different. Robert is chasing a high that feels just out of his reach and it’s making him thrust harder, fuck deeper, in ways that Aaron clearly approves of if his drooling contented smile is anything to go by.

“Say my name,” Robert growls, driven by nothing but instinct and desire.

“Rob… Robert…” Aaron sighs. Hearing Aaron’s voice break and crack with want is always thrilling so he asks again.

“Rob… Please… Rob…” comes the breathy reply.

“Say it,” Rob’s own voice rough. “Say it, baby.”

“Daddy!” Aaron cries out as he cums. The combination of the sobbed exaltation and the tightening of Aaron’s body as he loses himself to pleasure tips Robert over the edge of orgasm. The aftershocks that course through his body are mimicked by Aaron’s and made ever more intense by the whispered “daddy” “daddy” that accompanies them.  

Later, they lie together tangled in each other’s arms, Aaron’s smile smug against Robert’s skin…

Not sure how this one came out. It felt really good to write it once I got over the mental block at the beginning and stopped worrying.Though I realise on reflection that this is more discourse than smut. Like I said, I have a few more asks in my inbox about this and I’m happy to keep exploring and talking about this kink. And all the other ones ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open ;)


	11. Bath Sex

Isn’t it wonderful how we know in canon that the boys like to have shower sex? Personally, I have neither the grace nor the flexibility to attempt such a feat so if you gave me the choice I would have to choose bath sex.

The beautiful thing about the Mill is that we know the boys designed it together and therefore that they would have been able to pick out all the things that make their lives better, happier, easier together. What I’m trying to say here is that I am 100% sure that they have picked out a bath that’s big enough for both of them to sit in at the same time without the taps digging into anyone’s back.

I bet Aaron teased Rob when he found out exactly what kind of bath he likes to have. We know from ssw that Aaron likes to just have clear water (though I have some theories about him needing the temperature really hot so that he can soak away any aches and pains he’s picked up from the night before) so for contrast I bet that Robert loves to have lots of bubbles and bath oils. I mean, the man uses £30 shower gel (no judgement from me- I do too AND I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR MYSELF) so he would absolutely be willing to spend several quid on a bath bomb you can only use once. And, because of my head canon that Robert is a researcher by nature, I’m sure that he is exactly the sort of person who knows what all the ingredients are and the benefits they are supposed to have.

I think the first time that Aaron discovered Robert’s luxury bath habit was during their first hotel stay. Obviously, they would have spent the majority of their time fucking. Or rather, making love, because let’s face it- neither of these two would have admitted or even realised their feelings at this point but their chemistry is too much. Kissing feels like sex to them. Aaron could cum just from having Ro’s tongue down his throat. I bet they frotted together for hours, neither of them cumming, just enjoying the sensation…

It’s easy to get side-tracked with these two, huh?

So, at some point, Robert detangles himself from Aaron and tells him he’s going to run a bath. After a while, Aaron gets bored, and figures that he needs to go check that Rob hasn’t drowned or something. After all, it is not possible that a human male could take that long in the bath. But when he opens the bathroom door, Robert is still in the bath, up to his neck in bubbles, looking very pleased with himself.

“Come to join me?”

“You look ridiculous,” Aaron replies. “What’s with all the bubbles?”

“It’s not a bath if there are no bubbles.”

Aaron’s not convinced.

“Would it help if I told you that the lube I brought with me is water resistant?”

And yeah. It helped.

So, knowing that bath sex is inevitable at some point the boys arraigned for there to be a huge double person bath somewhere in the house. And like, they don’t use it specifically for sex. But they have separation anxiety and they like to be together all the time. Sometimes they won’t even be in it together. I can just imagine Aaron soaking in some warm water and a herbal concoction to help soothe some of the aches and pains from their last spanking session, Robert sitting on the edge of the bath reading him articles from the newspaper as Aaron just lets his voice wash over him.

But let’s be real- they are 100% going to fuck in this thing. I think it will start slowly. Aaron is cuddled up against Robert’s chest, Rob’s leg’s either side of him. And Rob is giving him a massage- starting with his scalp and then working all the way down until he’s fondling Aaron’s cock, teasing it to hardness. And yes, a hand-job in the bath is a lovely idea but I think Rob would have other ideas.

I think he would encourage Aaron to get on his knees and lean over the edge of the bath tub, Rob moving him so that his nipples are resting exactly against the cold porcelain of the tub. This isn’t the most comfortable position in the world but he’s curious about what Robert’s up to. Rob smooths his hands over Aaron’s body, whipping the residual bubbles away, and then quite suddenly he puts his mouth on Aaron’s arse. He manages to not flinch away at the sudden touch- it’s not as surprising a sensation as it usually is because Aaron’s skin is still hot and wet from the water. Instead of those sensations, he can concentrate more on the exquisite feeling of Robert’s tongue lapping away at his hole.

When Aaron first started playing with toys on his own he read on the internet that the best place to practice was the shower because the steam and heat would help his muscles relax. The same is true now in the bath and Robert has Aaron open and loose for him much faster than he would in their bedroom. Which is great because the next thing he knows he’s being turned around, pulled into Robert’s lap, and impaled on Robert’s rock hard dick.

The water resistant lube is a godsend, but fucking in water is never going to be easy. So rather than a few delicious thrusts, they both remain somewhat still, content to just hold on to each other and luxuriate in the feeling of their bodies fitting together. Aaron wants to return the favour of that wonderful rim job Rob has just given him though, so he uses every muscle he has to flex and clench and try to milk Robert’s orgasm from him. Rob can feel what he’s doing, leans forwards to nip at his ear and whisper “tease”, but then immediately begins to wank Aaron off. It becomes a race to see who can get the other off first. Aaron wins and is rewarded with the wonderful feeling of Robert’s dick twitching inside him as he unloads stream after stream of hot cum within him. Aron is very pleased with himself.

The problem with sex in the bath is that you often end up more dirty than when you started. After all this Robert and Aaron need a shower to clean off.

Their water bill is abnormally high, but neither of them mind.


	12. Praise Kink/ Voyeurism

Hey, I was reading one of your spanking fics (amazing by the way) and I noticed in one of them you said Robert 'squeezed Aarons dick as a reward for getting it right' and that was one of the best sentences in all of them! The idea of R rewarding A when he is 'good'... ;) do you have any other ideas where this could happen again? I'm thinking R has told A not to touch him, only watch..;) and it's so hard for A but he is good and restrains himself so R rewards him by saying 'you can touch now(1/2)  
  
(2/2) also, maybe Rob has told him not to cum yet even though Aaron is impossibly close. So when A grips the sheets and bites his lip, holding it in, Rob rewards him by letting him cum. Or maybe Rob has cone up with a little game… The aim is for Aaron to stay as still as possible while Rob does torturously pleasurable things to him.. All he wants to do is thrust his hips up for more friction, but that means re-starting the whole game.. And Rob rewards him every time he follows the rules ;);)  
  
(3/2 lol) and when Rob is playing his little game with Aaron I can imagine A whining and moaning ‘i can’t do it’ because all he wants to do is rock into all of Roberts motions and it’s painfully hard not to, but Robert encourages him and soothes him until he gets it right and then he rewards him ;)  
  
(4/2 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there could have been waaay more Aaron begging in this fic, but I wanted to see exactly what kind of game Robert would come up with and this was the most interesting thing I could think of to help explore that and what Robert and Aaron want to achieve when they play these sorts of games. 
> 
> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open.


	13. Bondage/ Pain Play

 

> Oo I have a question for you - what do you think is Roberts biggest kink? (and what do you think Aarons is?) x

What a question nonnie! Gosh, I’m like a kid in a candy store; I just can’t pick! And it seems the more time I spend on this blog the more lovely kinks I get to think about! But let me narrow down some for you. 

(Disclaimer: this list is in no way complete) 

 **Bondage**  
Can you believe, way back when the porn brain twin was first trying to convince me to start writing smut that I was nervous that I wouldn't be able to write bondage between these two because of that time that Robert tied Aaron to a radiator? Ha! 

For me, bondage isn’t so much about restraining someone, although obviously, that’s a large component of it. But my favourite part of bondage is that it gives you something to push against. You can pull on bindings or press against handcuffs, and it’s ok. You can relax or fight, it doesn’t matter. In bondage, you still have control over this decision and it can affect the sensation of the play. As long as you have safe words in place then that sensation of pulling against a bond, or just having some knots to hold onto can be wonderful. 

As is, I think, the thought of Robert being able to put Aaron in a position where he has no choice but to accept the pleasure that is being bestowed upon him. He can’t shy away from it and say that he is not worth, because Robert tied him down and won’t let him run away or hide himself, Instead, Aaron has to accept that Robert wants to make him feel good and wants to admire him and bondage is a tool that can help Robert do that. 

Plus, can you imagine how wonderful Aaron would look all crisscrossed with soft rope and pretty knots. I bet Robert would tie him in special ways that emphasise those lovely muscles that Aaron has been working on for him :)

 **Pain-play**  
Another one of my, this could get me in trouble, ideas. If you’ve been with this blog from the start then you would have seen me defend my position on this before so I’m not going to focus on that here. What I am going to say is that it’s possible to self-harm and be a masochist, and being a masochist is not necessarily a bad thing. 

As far as I see it, both of the boys love strong sensations. However, due to Aaron’s relationship with pain I think that Robert would be careful introducing it and work towards it slowly. This is why I love the idea of them using pain-play together because for me creating an environment where Aaron can experience the things he needs/likes in a safe way where Robert is there to make sure that Aaron never goes too far is a positive thing. 

So, let’s say they start with spanking, and they both love it so much that it becomes a fairly regular part of their play. But during one session Aaron quips that Rob’s hand must be getting tired and that he should use a crop, and the next day one appears in their bedroom. But that first session with the crop Robert never actually strikes Aaron with it, choosing instead to just run the soft tip of it up and down his body over and over again until Aaron is an overstimulated mess. 

Crops and paddles can give such a wide variety of sensations- not just the pain for the sub but also the sound they make as they move through the air and the feel of them in the dom’s hand so I bet they do lots of research together. And maybe, just maybe, if they knew of a much going on or a demonstration they might be inclined to go and try out the wares for themselves. 

Christ, this is getting long and I’ve bearly covered anything! I think I’ll wrap up for now by saying that while this isn’t necessarily kinky I think that their favourite position to fuck in is to have Aaron ride Robert. Robert loves to see Aaron working hard for him, exerting himself to bring Robert pleasure. Aaron likes to see Robert looking up at him with care and adoration in his eyes. And he likes the knowledge that at any moment Robert could take charge and start thrusting into him, or topple him back onto the pillows and Aaron would just take it because he trusts that whenever Robert makes a decision it is always with the purpose of extending their mutual pleasure. 

But the very best thing about this position is the way that it makes the chain that runs between the two tiny rings pierced through Aaron’s nipples bounce on his chest as he writhes on Robert’s cock…

 

 

> I LOVED all your ideas about the boy's favourite kinks! I can't decide which one was my favourite;)

THANK YOU!! I woke up this morning and my first thought was ‘dang, I should have written about chastity cages and fucking machines!’ I guess last night I must have just been feeling a little more vanilla than usual… ;) ;) ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sumttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open xx


	14. Overstimulation

> This is kind of a strange question but do you think Aaron has ever been so overwhelmed with how amazing it is when Rob is sliding in and out of him that he actually like cries - I mean not really a cry but like a moan/sob because it's just so good and he feels like he can't take it.. Like maybe Rob is just repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over and the pleasure is just overwhelming. its just a thought I had ;)

In short, nonnie, I 100% completely agree with you ;) I definitely think that Aaron has been so overstimulated that he cries/moans/sobs because he cannot take it anymore. Indeed, I’m not opposed to the idea that he has actually physically cried because the way Rob takes him apart is just so good and he can’t control the way his body responds to him. 

I’m thinking that Aaron is on his back (I mean, they do fuck in the missionary position sometimes) a pillow shoved under his hips to keep him nice and comfortable but to also make it super easy for Robert to hit his prostate over and over and over again. Rob is on a mission tonight to see how many times he can make Aaron cum- perhaps even to get to the point where he cannot cum any more and is only able to have orgasms that are dry. Perhaps he is feeling even more ambitious and is trying to get Aaron to the point of having an anal orgasm? 

So, they’ve been at this for a while. Aaron is sweaty and exhausted but Robert won’t let up. He’s even taken to switching between fucking Aaron with his cock to fucking him with their favourite dildo, using the toy when Rob gets to the point of oversensitivity and fucking him with his dick once the sight of Aaron laid out panting and moaning and begging before him has brought his cock to full hardness and he is desperate to fuck him again (i.e. not long). 

Aaron is pretty sure his insides must be swollen with the sheer number of times he has been fucked in one night. He is sore, yes, but he is not in pain. Or at least, if he is, the overwhelming pleasure that Robert guides him to is drowning out any feeling of pain or discomfort. Besides, he has other things to focus on; Robert keeps up a constant stream of dirty talk, simultaneously praising Aaron for how good and precious he is but also pointing out how he’s such a filthy slut. 

Just for Rob though. Only for him. 

Robert’s back to fucking him now, and if Aaron was capable of coherent thought at this moment he might question how it is that Robert’s not losing his stamina. After all, Robert has cum nearly an equal of times as Aaron has, and he is just at the point where he thinks he might completely slip into the darkness that is dancing on the edge of his vision. If he had the strength to ask then Robert would assure him that his stamina is only because the sight of Aaron’s body open and begging for him is too much to resist. That Aaron’s cries of rapture are too beautiful. Instead, they tell each other this story of desire and longing and lust through their bodies, a question and answer in cycle. 

The older man is flagging though. He’s not able to hold himself so strong and straight on his arms, collapsing onto Aaron’s body so that he can put all of his strength into fucking him with the force that he knows Aaron craves. Rob brings their faces together and is able to snag the breath from him, too exhausted now even for dirty talk. 

And that’s when he notices the two far droplets of tears at the corners of Aaron’s eyes. 

Rob backs off for a moment, cautious, but encouraged by Aaron’s whine of distress when he realises that the fucking has stopped. 

“Are you ok, babe?”

Is he ok? “Ok” bearly begins to cover it! Aaron feels like he is everything and nothing all at once. Both too full and the emptiest he’s ever been. Exhausted yet energised. Overwehled with joy and yet on the verge of tears. 

“I’m fine,” he chokes out. “It’s too much…” he tries to explain. “It’s not enough…” 

Rob smirks at that, though he won’t let on how relieved he is to hear that he’s not causing Aaron any pain. Or that if he is, it is the good kind. Is he allowed to feel proud that he fucked Aaron to the point of tears? Maybe not, but he does anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open xx


	15. Hair Pulling

> I've just realised you are back! (I am late to the party aha) I have been catching up on everything you have written lately and it is all incredible :D I'm also wondering what your opinion on quite rough sex is? I personally think Robert might have a Dom side and Aaron a submissive side (I loved your stuff on spanking) but what do you think about roughness in general eg hair tugging (not aggressive just dominating) and biting etc? I would love to know your opinion!

Oh, nonnie! I completely agree with you! You’ll probably have noticed by now that dom!rob and sub!aaron is the dynamic I most prefer to write with (which, side note, is kinda strange because I’m so much more like Rob than I am like Aaron but I also have a pretty prominent submissive streak so *shrugs*.) There’s just such a great range of dynamics you can explore within that framework and honestly I am having the greatest time doing it :D 

But yes, let’s talk about hair pulling. Well, I don’t know about you but as far as I can tell it’s pretty much canon that the reason that Aaron’s hair gell has been vanished is that Robert likes to run his hands through Aaron’s curls. And why wouldn’t he? They look so luscious and bouncy ;)

I think the hair pulling is an accidental discovery. Perhaps Aaron is riding Robert on the sofa, Robert watching a bead of sweat trickle down Aaron’s throat with total fascination. It slips out of his view so he reaches up, takes a handful of Aaron’s hair, and tugs it so that he will move his head and let Robert continue his quest. 

Only, something else far more interesting happens. As soon as Robert tugs on his hair, Aaron’s hole relaxes, letting Robert push even deeper into his body. Curious, Robert does it again, and the same thing happens. Aaron’s hole flutters and twitches so strongly Rob feel like his cock is being milked for cum. He doesn’t know if Aaron is doing it on purpose or if it is a natural reflex but whatever is happening there seems to be a direct line from Aaron’s hair to his arse. Robert resolves to explore this further. 

He starts with gentle tugs. He doesn’t want to damage the hair after all! Sometimes he’ll do it casually around the house- just reach out and tug on Aaron’s hair and watch as his face automatically cracks with pleasure. He slips a hand into Aaron’s trousers (he’s commando 'cause he’s feeling slutty today) and circles his finger around Aaron’s hole. Feels the muscle there twitching away even though Robert is only giving him the barest amount of stimulation. Aaron presses his back into Robert’s body and tips his head back so that it rests on his shoulder. He looks up at Robert with big, begging, blue eyes and the column of his neck looks so tempting that Robert just has to push him away a little so that he can lean down and bite at it. 

Well, if the hair pulling caused an interesting response then the biting is something else entirely.  

Aaron’s whole body goes limp. He stumbles a little and Robert is grateful that he’s holding his lover in his arms or he fears he may have hit the floor. Robert can instinctively tell that there’s a choked off moan just waiting in Aaron’s throat. A second bite there and Aaron is crying it out. 

All this leads to Robert playing Aaron’s body like an instrument. Rob’s a researcher by nature and so one evening he spends hours learning and cataloguing what type of touch causes what part of Aaron to shake with pleasure. The hair pulling loosens his hole, the neck biting makes him relax all over, nails scratching gently down his back makes him thrust his hips forward to get some friction on his cock which Robert has made hard by nibbling away at the inside of Aaron’s thighs.  

And afterwards, Robert can have Aaron’s body open and ready for him with just a few well-placed touches. It’s not all Robert though. There’s no chance that a little bit of hair pulling would be so effective if Aaron wasn’t always feeling desperate and needy for Robert. Aaron’s body only responds so well to Robert’s touch because Aaron lets it. He could close himself off, resist the reflexes of his body, but he never does with Robert because he is always so desperate for him. 

And that is what, for me, makes them work so well as a dom/sub pairing; Rob is a wonderfully effective dom but only because Aaron wants him to be. Robert may take him to highs he never thought he would feel before but the gift of his submission to Rob is always treated as such- a treasure and a privilege. 

 

> Different nonn here but I found your take on the hair pulling interesting. To me Robert loves to do it but it's more for his own benefit that Aaron's. Robert likes to pull Aaron's hair as a dominance thing, a sign of possession, not in an abusive way. More a reminder that Aaron is here and is his completely. Aaron stopped wearing the gel because of it, obv. But he likes to feel he belongs to Robert, and feeling his large hands thread through his hair before tugging gives him a sense of rightness

Hello, different nonnie! See, this is what’s so great about a kink blog because every now and again someone will say to me “have you considered X?” and it will open up a whole new way of thinking about things to me.

So let’s talk about domination for the sake of domination. Because something I sometimes miss when I write about the boys is that ultimately Rob is dominant and that means he will do things that show how he posses Aaron mind, body, and soul. And sometimes, as you suggest, he does them for no other reason than that he can.

I wonder if there are ever moments when Robert runs his fingers through Aaron’s hair and feels totally overwhelmed by the fact that his beautiful man gives him his submission so freely. I bet he sometimes whispers “mine” as he does it and I bet he doesn’t know that Aaron hears him. I wonder if after a fight (and of course they fight, it wouldn;t be robron if they didn’t) he gets extra dom-like, pulling on Aaron’s hair and biting at his skin so that he can feel grounded in the fact that Aaron still wants him.

Because watching someone as strong, independent, and iron-willed give himself up gives Robert a rush unlike anything he has ever experienced before. It makes him powerful and so so very loved to know that at any moment he could reach out and grab and Aaron would follow wherever he leads. Melting into his touch and submitting to his desire. It makes Robert feel like the centre of the goddamn universe.

And Aaron? Well, he finds it so soothing to know that Robert is always there and always has him in hand. Robert will be there if it ever gets too overwhelming and he will always keep him safe. So, he longs for the touches that remind him of this. That’s why he stops wearing the gell, to encourage more hair pulling, because each touch is a reminder of Robert’s domination. A reminder that Aaron doesn’t have to worry about anything anymore.

Is this more the sort of thing you were talking about nonnie? There’s still loads to talk about I’m sure so do drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my ask box is open xx


	16. Massages and Blowjobs

 

> Would you ever write something where Aaron gives Robert a sensual massage and realises the effect it is having on Rob when he sees the huge bulge which ends with Aaron on his knees giving Robert the blow job of his life ;) Because that would be good :D

Hmmm, what a lovely thought nonnie! So, with dom/sub relationships (and certainly with the way I like to write about them) a lot of the focus is on the dom caring for the sub, making sure that he is relaxed and comfortable and being well taken care of. But there’s also a big element of the sub taking care of the dom- especially in service-oriented dom/sub relationships. 

I think there are elements of this that the boys would like to incorporate into their relationship. Maybe little routines where Aaron has to make Robert a cup of coffee when he comes home. Nothing too obvious, just a small gesture that puts him in the right headspace. I think when he’s ready Aaron might ask to bring in more elements as their relationship deepens. 

All of this is completely Aaron’s choice. After all, it’s not like Robert wants a servant and, after his upbringing and years away from the village, he’s so used to taking care of himself that it hasn’t even occurred to him that he should be able to let someone do these things for him. And Aaron knows this. But the thing is, he  _likes_  having someone to take care of, especially when that person is as appreciative as Rob is. 

So, Aaron starts to think of little things he can do to take care of his dom. He finds out what Robert’s favourite scent is and buys candles fragranced with it so that he can set one to burn just before Rob comes home. He buys Robert a ridiculously soft dressing robe for Christmas and always has it slung over the back of the sofa so that Robert can slip straight into it as soon as he gets home. And he devotes an entire afternoon learning how to give a foot massage. 

Robert comes home and he’s tired and exhausted so he sinks down into his favourite armchair as Aaron makes him his coffee. Aaron knew where he would choose to sit so he’s already prepared: the big cushion they sometimes use for Aaron to kneel on is already at the foot of the chair and a bottle of massage oil is on the coffee table. As he brings the coffee through Aaron sits himself down on the cushion at Robert’s feet. 

“May I?“ he asks, looking up at Rob from underneath his lashes in a way he knows entices Rob. 

"Of course,” Robert agrees, already sinking down into the cushions of the armchair. 

Aaron carefully strips Robert out his shoes and socks. He supposes that he should be offended by the smell of Robert’s sweaty feet but he’s really not that bothered. He sets one of Rob’s feet to rest on the pillow by his hip and begins to massage oil over the other. He starts at the top of the foot smoothing his fingers over the delicate skin there before moving to the muscles on the sole. He takes time working there, surprised that somehow even his husband’s feet are tense, before moving his hand up to the ankle. 

Robert sighs happily and sinks down even further. It isn’t until Aaron starts working on the second foot that he notices Robert is hard. 

Aaron doesn’t stop what he’s doing, though he does pay extra close attention to the way that Robert’s hip start to jerk as if seeking contact. This wasn’t his plan at all- his plan was just to relax his husband and then spend a night watching telly will him, curled up by his feet. But he supposes this is just as good. If not better. 

So after he finishes massaging Robert’s other foot he wipes his hands free of oil and then reaches up to unbutton Robert’s trousers. 

“You don’t have to,” Robert says, his voice thick with relaxation. 

“I want to,” Aaron replies with a shrug. “You just relax.”

What follows is the most leisurely blowjob Aaron has ever given in his life. He’s sure that he spends 20 minutes just sucking the head and playing with the foreskin with his tongue. Robert just keeps his hand on his head, fingers twisted gently into Aaron’s hair, but just resting there rather than pushing or encouraging. 

He follows the vein on the underside with his tongue following all the way down to Robert’s balls which are hot and full. They get lots of attention from him too before he feels hungry for Robert's cock again. This time he spares them both the teasing and takes it all the way in, swallowing down, and massaging him with his throat. 

When Robert eventually cums it is not an explosion, but a warm and steady stream that seems to go on forever. Aaron swallows what he can and wipes the rest off with the back of his hand. 

By now he’s probably spent about an hour on his knees. Luckily the pillow he is kneeling on is big and soft and fluffy so he’s not bruised or anything. And Robert seems conscious of how long he’s been down there because as soon as he’s snapped out of his post-orgasmic slump he’s pulling Aaron up and into his lap. 

Rob kisses the taste of cum out of his mouth as he cuddles him into his chest and Aaron feels a warm glow at being able to take care of his dom so well. 

 

> Loved the sensual blowjob! I think the best bj's are the slow ones that take their time to create max pleasure ;)

Right?! And good fun for both the giver and the recipient here: I’ve got a friend who occasionally waxes poetic about how much she loves to give blowjobs. 

So, this can go both ways. Because I think Robert also likes to lay Aaron down and just go to town on him a bit. Maybe he’s asked Aaron not to cum until he says so, just to give Aaron something to focus on, while Robert gets lost in the taste of him. I bet he starts by using his tongue- little licks that could almost tickle, meant to make Aaron squirm and thrust his hips up seeking even more friction. One of Robert’s favourite things about Aaron’s body (and there are many) is how soft and spongey the head of his dick is. Robert could spend hours running his tongue and mouth across it, playing with the texture and the tase there, and he knows that Aaron will let him indulge the impulse.  

Robert loves to look of pleasure that runs across Aaron’s face- it makes him feel so powerful that he can take this man apart. He moves down lover, wanting to lavish attention onto all parts of Aaron’s body, and takes his balls into his mouth too, tounging the furled skin there softly, making them as warm and wet as his dick. Aaron nearly shoots off the bed at the unexpected touch and his deep and pleasure filled moan of “Robert” shakes Rob to his bones.  

He kisses and bites and sucks and nips at all the delicious planes of Aaron’s most sensitive skin and hopes to Aaron is proud to have such a talented lover in his bed. 

One skill he does not have, though, is deep-throating. Fortunately, Aaron is talented enough at it for the both of them. He will never, ever, admit that, but he has spent time practising- sucking down his largest dildoes on lonely nights when Robert was away or with  _her_. All the while ignoring the voice crying within him that he was doing this to make himself a better lover, doing this so that Robert would never want to leave his bed and his arms. It was a ridiculous notion but one that has its pay-offs now. 

Because it means that whenever he feels the urge (which is often) he can just sink to his knees, unwrap Robert’s glorious cock, and sink his mouth down onto it. Robert is always indulgent, reading his moods like the perfect dom he is and letting Aaron take what he needs. He’ll often just keep working on whatever he is doing, or reading one of his books, or watching a film. He might change Aaron’s angle with a touch to his head but other than that he is content to let Aaron suck happily away. It’s strange but he never feels more at home than when he has Robert’s cock down his throat… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open xx


	17. Restrictive Bondage

> Do you think robert has ever completely restrained aaron to the point that he can't move at all and just has to lay back and take what robert is giving him?

I actually ended up talking restraints with a friend for a bit last night. I’ve also chatted to others in fandom and it’s definitely not a popular idea with the people I have talked to. With that in mind there is obviously going to be a pretty hefty discussion of bondage elements on all parts of the body, so if you want to give this one a skip please feel more than free to do so ;) 

When I first started writing kink in this fandom (or indeed- at all- this is the only fandom I write for) I really wanted to write about bondage. But I thought I couldn’t/shouldn’t because of the lodge scenes and the way they are often pinpointed as being an example of Robert’s abusive behaviour despite the fact that I actually really love them (I was obsessed with Phantom of the Opera when I was 15 so let’s not take my romantic judgement as gospel). But I’ve mentioned it a fair few times without anyone getting too upset with me so I’m a bit more confident now. 

There are many appealing things about the idea of Aaron in restrictive bondage. Firstly, there’s the aesthetic. Just going to put this out there but I bet Aaron has a wonderful set of pectorals that would look absolutely perfect crisscrossed with red rope, tied in such a way that emphasises the thickness of the muscle there and makes them appear extra round and full. I bet Robert sometimes gets distracted when he is tying the knots and has to stop and spend 20 mins teasing them with his teeth and tongue just because they look so delicious.   

I can imagine Robert buying himself a book about shibari and spending hours studying it, adding in his own notes about what he thinks Aaron will enjoy most. I bet he even tries out some of the knots on himself. Aaron would look so good with all these lovely patterns tied over his skin. 

But the best thing, of course, is the fact that all these knots and ropes serve as a visual reminder that Aaron is his. That Aaron trusts Robert enough to give his body over to Robert’s pleasure. 

And that’s the second really crucial element; the amount of trust one needs in a bondage situation. Most of the time when I write bondage I try to emphasise the use of safewords and the fact that all the knots are breakable. However, someone recently mentioned to me that they don’t like bondage because when someone safewords they still have to wait to be untied and that time between safewording and being free of the ropes can be quite dangerous. 

On the flip side- for me, at least, it takes a little of the enjoyment out. In my perspective, the reason BDSM elements are so appealing is the strength of sensations involved. Everything is heightened- including the pleasure. Being able to tug on a rope and know it won’t pull free is a wonderful sensation. Having something strong to grip onto can feel very freeing as you don;t have to concentrate on keeping your body in position- you can just  _feel_. 

So, to that extent, restrictive bondage is something that I think would work very nicely for the boys. That feeling of being able to hold onto, or to push against something, would be something Aaron enjoys because it’s a physical reminder that he’s being taken care of. That he can just let go because he will be supported.  

As for scenarios? The two that have run through my head are fairly tame all things considered. I’ve imagined Aaron tied to a chair in the kitchen on a day where Robert is on a mission to get him to relax. He starts off with very light binds, letting Aaron wriggle and stretch and get comfortable, before moving to the tighter bonds. This isn’t even about sex, just about sensation the focus being on the way the rope moves across his skin and keeps him restrained tight against the chair than trying to get him hard. The opposite is true when he’s tied to the bed. I think this might be reserved for a day when Robert is feeling extra possessive and wants to remind Aaron that no one can bring him as much pleasure as Robert can. So he ties him down and edges him until he’s an exhausted and sobbing mess- so shaken up with pleasure that his knuckles are white from holding onto the rope that runs across his palm. 

This bearly scratches the surface here but I’m curious to know what you think nonnie? Are there any specific scenarios in which you think the boys would use this particular kink. I’ve suddenly realised it might be fun for Aaron to wear the ropes under his clothes but I think I’ll leave a discussion of that particular kink for later ;) 

> I love the idea of restrictive bondage for the boys, though I know it isn't popular. I like it because of the level of trust it requires through both parties, and how intimate it can be. I particularly love the idea of A willingly giving up his pleasure to R, they're in a place that A can totally trust R, and knows he's going to love however R chooses to restrain him. The sensation of the rough ropes across his skin, the tightness, the way R checks the knots to make sure they aren't too tight...

… Robert checking in and Aaron gasping “tighter, please!”….

I like the way you think, nonnie!

> Love it! You've now got me thinking though. Aaron wearing some ropes under his T shirt or hoodie. and right at the start of the work day, he takes Robert's hand and presses against his chest. Robert can feel the knots under the fabric, he knows what aaron's doing, and what he wants tonight. The rest of the day is torture....

… ah yes, but torture for whom? Torture for Aaron who has to spend the whole day with every single moment he makes causing the rope to rub against his skin stimulating his most sensitive parts and reminding him of what he did OR Robert who is going to spend the whole day switching between thinking up ways to punish his lover for being so very presumptuous or reward him for doing such a wonderfully slutty thing…

Questions, questions ;) ;)

[tbh I bet neither of them make it through the day. By lunch Robert is firing off a quick text that reads only “home. now” and Aaron is instantly replying “already here, hurry.”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open xx


	18. Non-kinky dom/sub

> Ah I loved that! Especially when you suggested that there could be a dom lifestyle outside of sex too - I really like that idea. Maybe R makes sure A eats all of his dinner - when A protests he's 'not hungry' R tells him to 'eat' in a firm way but it's just because he wants to make sure A is eating enough. I also like the idea of R telling A to sit on his lap while they watch a film or something. Just because R likes running his hands all over A's back, sometimes placing a kiss on his forehead:)

Glad you’re enjoying and sorry this is late!! I’ve recently had a few asks in my inbox about aftercare and I think some of the themes here fit in really nicely. So this is less smutty than my usual stuff- but I hope you enjoy anyway!!

I’ve been thinking a lot recently about why it is that I read Aaron and Robert with these dom/sub dynamics, especially because when I started this blog I was sure that I saw them more as switches. Where I’m currently at in my thinking emphasises the fact that in their lives Aaron has never had anyone he can fully trust and Robert has never had anyone who completely trusts him. So, keeping the dom/sub elements as an active part of their lives together even outside the bedroom is something I would think is appropriate. 

For example, with the sort of scenario that you are suggesting here to work there needs to be a huge amount of trust between the boys; Aaron needs to trust that Robert wouldn’t make him do anything unnecessary, or that would harm him, and Robert needs to trust that Aaron will listen to him and not fight him on every decision he makes (which is sort of an in canon thing at the moment.) 

I’m a bit sensitive about food and being told what I can and can not eat so the specific scene you outline there is slightly less appealing to me on a personal level. But I certainly agree with you in terms of the essence of what you suggest. 

I have in my mind a scene where Aaron comes home and he’s exhausted, he’s got a headache, and he’s grumpy af. He’s taking it out on the world around him; slamming the door when he comes home, throwing his things down on the sofa, not kissing his husband in his usual greeting. Of course, Robert sees all this, know’s instantly what he needs, and tells him to get his arse up to bed. 

“I’m too tired for sex,” comes a mumbled reply. 

“I know, but you need to go get some rest. So, off you go.”

But it doesn’t get the reaction Robert wants. Instead: 

“What? Am I being sent off to bed like a naughty schoolboy?” Aaron retorts bitterly. 

And no, this is not the time to be thinking up a scene where Aaron innocently calls Robert ‘Sir’. That get’s saved in the ‘for later’ pile. 

“No, of course not,” Robert replies gently. “But you are dead on your feet. Go to bed. I’ll finish up here and then I’ll come take care of you.”

And Aaron is about to bite back and say that he doesn’t want to go to bed at 8pm on a Tuesday evening but then he realises that he really would sound like a petulant child if he did that. So, he heaves himself up the stairs and into bed. 

He stays awake though, just to spite Robert. 

But it’s ok, because Robert didn’t tell him to go to sleep, just to bed. 

And Robert joins him later. Slides into the bed and under the covers. Pulls Aaron over to him so that his head is resting on Robert’s chest as Rob strokes soothing patterns up and down his arms. They stay like that for a while, not saying anything, Robert just soothing Aaron into realization with gentle touches. 

“Better?” he eventually asks. 

“Yes. A little.”

Robert drops a small kiss onto Aaron’s hairline. 

“We’re going to stay like this for a bit. You know how much I love to hold you, after all. And then, if you’re still not feeling sleepy we’ll go downstairs and watch the latest Game of Thrones episode, ok?”

Aaron nods. 

“Rob,” he asks quietly into his husband’s skin, “can I suck your cock, please?”

Robert considers for a moment. It’s such a rare thing for Aaron to ask so specifically for what he wants. It’s something that they’ve been working on as a couple- making sure that Aaron always feels comfortable enough to make his wants and desires and needs known. He’d absolutely love to say yes to Aaron’s request. But on the other hand, Aaron needs to trust that Robert will make the right decision about what’s best for the both of them. 

He decides to compromise, “of course. But later. I just want to cuddle for now.”

Aaron seems satisfied at that and snuggles in further to his chest.

“Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry for being a grump.”

“Of course. I love you.”

Not sure this is exactly what you were after here nonnie, but I really enjoyed writing about this scene. Are there any other things that you think would work well with a more permanent dom/sub lifestyle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm smuttyrobron on tumblr and my askbox is open xx


End file.
